Heart of Chaos
Heart of Chaos is a Raid Event scheduled to start on March 1, 2015 at 12:00 AM (PST) and end on March 8, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). Half-time reward calculation Period is from March 3rd 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). Fourth Episode of the Mother Ark Story. __TOC__ Feature Сhanges * Crystals for Crystal Exchange is now available from many Achievement Rewards. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Ezelle, Hindered Traveler (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card * Maya, Coveting Warmth (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card * Valorous Hero Koneks (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card * Millvina the Lucent (UR) Special Evolution Card blocks Bosses attacks. Story "This is the power of Anima." You faced Engset in the middle of the training area, a knight exuding an azure radiance towering behind her. The knight was not human, nor did he possess a corporeal form. Rather, he was a manifestation borne of the Duchess' very essence. He was called an "Anima", and all of Elvarran noble birth possessed one. "As you may be aware, everyone has a unique Anima. The thicker the royal blood of its holder, the closer it resembles a human. However, it is a mere idiosyncrasy of their nature, and has no influence upon their ability." Engset taught you much about the mysterious force in an effort to improve your chances of victory should you again confront Warren. "You are indeed strong, perhaps equal to any one of us. However, Warren is the exception." She was brusque when you asked for advice in fighting him, only warning you to flee from his sights. Though you agreed with her, you were reluctant in doing so as you wished to uphold your allies' expectations. You were told that Warren's Anima granted him an absurd advantage, increasing his own power the stronger his opponent was. It ensured he would overcome any foe, no matter how mighty or numerous. Unable to devise a means to counter it, you decided simply to hone your skills further against Engset. "I am unable to judge whether you are honest or foolish. Indeed, I suspect you have not once considered taking advantage of a foe's vulnerability." You were not sure if that was meant as chastisement or praise as her Anima raised his sword. "Though I am no substitute for Warren, I should prove a bit of a challenge. Please do not feel the need to restrain yourself. Sensing her aggression pierce the air, you doubted you would be able to do so regardless. You readied your nerves and assumed a battle stance. ... With the coming of nightfall, you had been led to a sleeping chamber. Throwing yourself onto the overly soft bed, you began to think over your experience aboard the Mother Ark. Several unpleasant sights and sounds flooded your mind, such as the matter regarding the duplication and confinement of humans. You had come to save both the abducted Neotellans and the Elvarrans in peril, yet it seemed you had merely been making progress towards overthrowing the Empire. Something felt amiss, yet you could not elucidate what, much to your irritation. Though it differed from your plan, Engset decided to convey your request to aid the Insurgence to Chalon. You understood it would be the best course of action, though again you were somewhat unsatisfied. While you bore the hopes of a great many people, you were beginning to feel as nothing more than a cog in the clockwork of someone else's design. "Are you awake, Hero?" A faint voice pulled you from your thoughts. Sitting up, you replied to the question, and Silmaria appeared through the doorway with an apologetic look upon her face. "Forgive me, yet I could not fall asleep..." Yet the shadows under her eyes seemed to refute her words. It had escaped your notice, but all in the party had no opportunity to sleep soundly since leaving the Insurgence encampment. Gesturing for her to sit but your side, Silmaria approached with great caution. Both of you stared at nothing in particular as you probed your minds for something to say. Before you could break the awkward silence, Silmaria spoke up. "I was speaking to the Duchess earlier." She attempted to divert the subject from the obvious, affecting a cheerful tone. However, it painfully conflicted with her evident exhaustion, causing you to avert your eyes. "The Mother Ark has made contact with several other planets in the past, absconding with a number of creatures from each one. It seems she is going to find out why the Empire would do such a thing, along with where the prisoners are being held, as Yvette was so eager to know." Her words were halting, as if she were cautious in how she reached her main point. "Am I correct in assuming that you wish to prioritize helping the captured Neotellans?" The elf feigned innocence, yet her bright attitude could not mask the gloomy tone of her voice. Though suspicious, you denied her inquiry, stating you had no set priority. You added that you agreed with Engset and her desire to create a favorable outcome for as many affected as possible. "As for me, I would like to rescue the Rapunzels and set them free." It appeared she had not recovered from the pain of witnessing the gored corpse of the Rapunzel at the control tower. You gently agreed with her request, and believed the others also felt the same. When you did, she leaned in close and brought her face to yours, glaring. "Do you mean it? You will?" Her voice was soft, but her eyes were not. Your own eyes widened as you bowed away from her. All traces of her demure self gone, you felt that should you decline, she would sink her teeth into your throat. You nodded in assent to pacify her aggression, aware there was no room for argument. "Even if Yvette disagrees?" Her additional question took you off guard. You presumed that she imagined Yvette as uncooperative. Though you recalled the time after your disagreement with Traugott that the subject of saving the Rapunzels had been mentioned, you struggled to remember Yvette's exact opinion. You desperately attempted to stall for time as Silmaria pressed for an answer, animosity smoldering within her eyes. However, you were unsure for whom that animosity was meant. "Pardon me, but may I have a moment of your time?" A voice of salvation came from the other side of the door. However, its calm tone seemed to inaccurately communicate the situation's urgency, as the door opened before you could answer. Upon looking at both you and Silmaria in such close proximity. Engset gave a slightly critical look, closed her eyes and bowed deeply. "Please forgive my intrusion into matters beyond my understanding, but I ask that you remember you are guests. I beg of you to refrain from such immodest behavior." ... After you clarified the compromising situation, Engset assembled everyone in the parlor once again. When all had taken their seats, she cleared her throat, returning Silmaria's attention from you to her. "I have received dire news that the Empire is moving upon Chalon's castle." Engset's words were spoken in a composed manner, which seemed to slow the full impact of their weight. "Wait, what?! Does that mean the jig's up?" "Silence." The fairy's sudden surge of emotion was instantly quelled in a single word. "Yvette, you must remain calm. Haste shall only work against you. That much should be obvious." "Y-yeah..." Oddly enough, you also felt calmer, though it seemed more forced than natural. "Allow me to continue. From the attack upon Chalon's castle, we can rightfully assume that they have taken notice of his treasonous actions. Though I am in no immediate peril, suspicion has been cast upon me as well, being his immediate kin." "Are you sure of that?" "I have received a direct command to capture him as a test of my loyalty. If I refuse, they will, in all likelihood, declare me as a sympathizer and traitor." "But there's no way you can agree, right?" "Um, this is just an idea, but how about the two of you join up and stage a full-on revolt?" "My soldiers are yet at the behest of the Empire. They would not support our cause." Engset turned down Gallegos' proposal, speaking in no vague terms. Unable to hide your astonishment, you asked if Engset intended to turn against her brother. "My duplicity must remain concealed for the moment. Chalon may blame me, should he have lost sight of our grand scheme. I know everything about him, for he is my dear brother." She showed a new expression upon her face as she spoke of Chalon. One of determination. "I have a request for you: Hurry to Chalon's castle and aid in his flight. You must reach him before the soldiers I dispatched arrive, or I will have sent my brother to the guillotine by my own hand." While you struggled to come to an answer, Yvette served a pointed remark. "Hey, I can sympathize, but you shouldn't just expect us to clean up your mistakes," "I see... I suppose I was simply presumptuous." Engset bowed deeply before continuing. "I also received word that Warren had been deployed. I believed that you were seeking to test your power against him, but it seems not to be the situation. I apologize." Feeling slighted for the first time in a while, you stood up. You understood that Engset was attempting to coax you into accepting her request, but you were prepared to follow along. ... "Engset sure knows how to drive a hard bargain. I almost respect that," Yvette griped. Engset had given you the guise of an Imperial soldier and a horse for transport. Though your riding technique was unpolished, you hurried along the road. As Engset stressed the importance of haste and secrecy, only the fairy accompanied you to Chalon's castle. Being alone with Yvette after so long gave you an odd sensation of relief, possibly because there were none she could provoke. And with the subject on your mind, you mentioned Silmaria's odd conduct to the fairy. "You say she was acting up in the bedroom?" You attempted to make yourself heard over the whistling winds. After fully grasping the situation, the fairy scoffed. "Hmph, how should I know what her deal was? Maybe it was more your fault." She may have been correct, but there was nothing that came to mind that would offer a justifiable explanation. Though you were worried about Silmaria, her sudden shift in attitude was more eerie than anything. "We don't have time to worry about others. Don't we stand a good chance of running into big, bad Warren again? ...What's with that look?" Yvette, clinging to the horse's mane, appeared surprised by your current expression. Unaware of what she meant, you cocked your head. "You look almost... happy." You had no realization of it, but perhaps you were. It would not be long before you would have an opportunity to redeem yourself for the earlier defeat, and you never wanted to lose to a foe on the Mother Ark again. "Well, at least you're rarin' to go. Let's not waste any more time then, huh? We can't let Chalon get hauled away." As you approached another checkpoint, you noticed that the guards were standing in neat lines by the road, bowing before you. It seemed your uniform was sufficient, as there was no indication to so much as slow down. Perhaps would you reach Chalon's castle before another day had passed. You gripped the reins tightly, scarcely able to contain yourself at the prospect of a second bout with Warren. Epilogue Leguarre's tentacled Anima collapsed to the ground and dissolved into a black mist. Confirming that the Imperial commander had been struck down, you and Chalon took ease. After the remaining soldiers had fled, presumably from their leader having fallen, Chalon smiled for the first time since your reunion. "Your assistance was something I never could have anticipated," he said in an appreciative tone. His elation was genuine, yet it did nothing to mask his fatigue. The spacious hideaway he had created beneath his castle was also in poor condition after the clash and ensuing retreat. Chalon was already engaged in battle with Leguarre when you and Yvette had located him. You leapt to his side, and were able to bring an end to the threat after a lengthy struggle. Feeling the limits of his stamina, Chalon was now seated upon the floor, staring at the ceiling. His personal guardsmen were similarly exhausted. "Are you guys gonna be all right?" Sensing the end of the altercation, Yvette flew out of hiding. "I should be, provided there is no need to exert myself for the moment. I suppose my lack of endurance is just desserts for my over-reliance on sly sneaking in lieu of direct combat," Chalon answered, large beads of sweat running down his face. His words reminded you of his Anima, and you inquired as to why he did not use it to escape as usual. That would have made the entire ordeal moot, and possibly opened up an opportunity to assassinate Leguarre. What reason did he have to forgo such an advantage? "The fact is... Leguarre's Anima has the power of clairvoyance, which means that not even I can escape his sight. Indeed, I would not be shocked if he were the one who initially took notice of my espionage." "But there's still only one of him, right? None of his other soldiers would be able to make you out, I thought..." "It was imperative I defeat him here, for there was the possibility he would expose Engset as well. And besides, it would be unthinkable for a castle's lord to leave his loyal subjects behind," he chuckled. Chalon's guards had returned to attention, the strength of their trust and respect for him plain to see in their gallant forms. "Now it is my turn for questions. What re you doing here? ...Ah, I suppose I did invite you. I apologize I could not show you better hospitality, and for the trouble concerning my rude guests." "It wasn't just your invitation, but you sister told us to come, too. Said she wanted us to save your skin." "I see. I do remember her mention that she was sheltering you. Still, to think she would help me is a bit surprising..." "Uh, the way she was talking about you it sure wasn't surprising to me..." "Is that so?" Chalon's expression changed from amazement to pleased embarrassment, causing Yvette to mutter something about awkward sibling relations. You poked her head and smiled to Chalon, though you felt the same as the fairy. "It seems I am in greater debt to you than I imagined. Before this, there was the matter at the control tower..." "Oh yeah! There's something we gotta ask you about that!" Yvette said, as she tugged hard on your ear. You glared at the fairy, which she returned, likely upset about your earlier gesture of admonishment. "I can see the two of you are on good terms, but if I could hear your question..." "Well, it's not exactly pleasant..." Yvette explained what you had found in the hidden room within the tower, of the shattered tube and the mangled corpse of the Rapunzel. It was only then that Chalon's face showed true stupefaction. Though the both of you hoped he held some knowledge of what had transpired, it seemed not to be the case. "That is horrendous... How could the Empire do such a thing? ...No, they would not have a reason to kill them. Then who...?" His words were calm on the surface, yet had an undeniable rage lurking beneath. "Some time before, I succeeded in rescuing a single Rapunzel. It was by complete coincidence that I even found the chamber she was being held in, as I was investigating another matter, but I had at long last met one of the fabled power sources of Elvarre." Chalon spoke as if it were the only way to regulate his vehement emotions, which were evident despite having not raised his voice. "I shattered the tube to free her, but she was naturally frightened. I would have been too, in her situation. I then convinced her that I intended to help her, gave her clothes and prepared a craft to allow her to flee to your planet. I considered leaving her in the care of the Insurgence, yet she seemed to loathe the Mother Ark itself. Terribly so, in fact. I truly pity the girls, for they have the right to happiness just as we do..." As recounted his events and his desire to save the Rapunzels, you were reminded of Silmaria. You imagined they would be highly compatible. "So that means there's a Rapunzel somewhere on Neotellus? I hope she's okay, since it's not like it's that much safer there." Chalon frowned at the fairy's comment. It appeared his anger had given way to concern for the sake of the freed Rapunzel. Yet though Yvette spoke the truth, it would have been far more dangerous for her to remain on the Mother Ark. The Empire would have recaptured her and forced her back into her glass prison before long. Chalon had acted with wisdom. As you were about to suggest leaving before any other enemies arrived, a familiar, threatening presence filled the air. "It seems this is not the time for a pleasant chat..." Chalon's expression hardened as he gripped his dagger. You likewise assumed a battle stance. Though you were frightened, you were prepared to face the oncoming confrontation, and claim vengeance upon he who had once bested you. "I'd expect one of your standing to understand the imprudence in turning your blade upon one of the Empire, Chalon." His footfalls echoing down the stairwell, the man whose face you would never forget descended. The one who held exceptional power even amongst royalty. Marshal Warren. "L-looks like the monster's come back." Yvette's rash remark went unheeded, as the monster's gaze was locked upon Chalon. Even one of his nature could not help but shrink back when met with such overwhelming bloodlust. Regardless, Chalon's grip remained firm around his dirk's hilt. "I understand perfectly. Yet my policy is to take bold action when necessary, ill-advised though it may be, than remain idle in cowardice. And for your information, I hold greater authority than you, my dear Sir Marshal." "And you'd squander your lofty status for the sake of rebellion? Contemptible." Warren did not spare you so much as a glance, nor seemed perplexed by your recovery from the wound he had inflicted during your previous encounter. Perhaps he did not remember, or regard, you. "Though the questions are many, they'll have to go unanswered. Empress Grace has ordered your immediate death, and I'll see that it's carried out." "Have you no conviction, Warren? Do you feel nothing when you see the masses suffer?" "I told you no more questions would be answered. Her Majesty's convictions are my own. No more needs to be said." Chalon bit his lip, as if accepting that battle would be inevitable. After checking that Yvette had fled to a safe area, you exchanged glances with him. Not only did he have you on his side, but his guard would also contribute. You believed that defeat was all but impossible. "Do you worms expect to even lay a finger on me? Fine, then let's get this over with. This'll save me the time." Warren summoned the book to his hand, and the one-sided slaughter began. ... Your vision was blurry and your legs trembled as if they would give out at any moment. Besides the quivering Chalon, the hidden Yvette, and yourself, your allies were lying in a pool of blood. Warren having quickly and soundly overwhelmed them, you now understood your naiveté. You were the only one who managed to stave off his assault, fighting out of sheer desperation, yet the wounds still took their toll. "Seems like you have exceptional strength... That was a bit of a challenge." Warren's book, his Anima, disappeared. However, you knew that contesting him further would be futile, as you could not so much as move away from the tip of his blade at your throat. "Extraterrestrial, you have only your powerlessness to blame. It was completely reckless to even dream of defeating me." "Hold it!" Yvette's voice rang out. You averted your eyes from the immediate threat, searching for sight of the fairy. The sudden urge to protect her provided a small dose of adrenaline. Finally, you saw she was heading directly for you. Yet before she could fly into your chest, a violent tremor shook the room. "Isn't it a little early to let your guard down, Warren?" You faced forward again to see an immense, horned man with red skin and a fearless smile, standing where Warren once did. "T-Traugott?!" Yvette exclaimed from your grasp. Giving a chuckle, he easily lifted you with one hand and roughly picked up Chalon, as if the two of you were lighter than air. "I guess you aren't as smart as if you look, if you'd take on scum like this without even knowing how to beat him." "Watch it, you big oaf! They're seriously injured!" By this point, Warren had risen to his feet, his calm aggression returning. "You say you know how to defeat me? Intriguing. Mind sharing this juicy hint?" "No problem. It's a little trick I like to call 'running away'." In the moments that followed, you found your heart caught in your throat as your grip reflexively tightened around Yvette. The speed at which you moved was like nothing you had ever experienced. With each thunderous step, Traugott left massive cracks in the floor of the castle. He carried you up the stairs, through the corridors, and into the sunlight, you marveling at the changing scenery all the while. ... "Good thing I made it in time. When I heard from that yellow-bellied Gallegos that you needed help, I ran over as fast as I could. To be honest, I thought you were already a goner." You tried to reply, but the furious speed caused the wind to carry off the sound of your voice. Without shouting at the top of your lungs, holding a conversation would not be possible. Indeed, Yvette seemed to be yelling something herself, yet you could not make out a syllable. Regardless, Traugott continued to speak as he maintained his blistering pace. "Seems that Engset is also working behind the scenes. Says she wants me to take in Chalon and to drop you off at her castle. But I wanna get back to the base ASAP, so I'm gonna ask you to make the rest of the trip yourself. I know Warren roughed you up a bit, but you'll be fine. And I'll make sure we treat Chalon right." He gave another of his hearty laughs. He was in high spirits, and you assumed it was out of schadenfreude seeing you in your weakened state. Out of shock and exhaustion, you said nothing. Meanwhile, Yvette had lost consciousness. Perhaps the stress from such rough travel was too much for her. Yet at least it seemed you had kept your promise to Engset in rescuing Chalon. Unfortunately, your second meeting with Warren had not proved much, for he utterly defeated you once again. The weight of another loss further tormented your pride, chagrin and shame swirling in your head. "But, y'know, I don't think I've heard of anyone else crossing Warren twice and living to see another day. Can't tell if that's a good thing or not, though. Yet what is good is the fact you got royalty to join our side. I know I thought you were crazy at first, but you did good." Traugott's laugh once again shook the trees. Chapters/quests Raid bosses Individual rewards Half-time rankings Final rankings Lucky ranking Mega lucky ranking Daily ranking Repel rewards Guild Rewards Final Rankings Repel Rewards Category:Raid Events Category:Heart of Chaos Category:Mother Ark